Problem: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{3}{4k} + \dfrac{8}{4k}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $r = \dfrac{3 + 8}{4k}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{11}{4k}$